Eric Prindle vs. Abe Wagner
The fight was the Bellator debut of both men, in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season five heavyweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Prindle seemed a bit more aggressive. He landed a right hand and a left hook and kneed the body in close nicely. Four thirty. Wagner landed a leg kick. Prindle usually fights at superheavyweight apparently. Prindle landed a leg kick, Wagner caught it for a single to side control after four fifteen. Four minutes. Wagner landed a left hand. Wagner mounted. He landed a right there. Three thirty-five. "You can't bench-press a guy off of you." Wagner landed a right and a left and three rights and a left. Prindle gave up the back. Three fifteen as Prindle reversed on top powerfully to guard. Three minutes. "Body-body-head!" Prindle landed a right. Two thirty-five remaining. Wagner nearly pushed Prindle off, landed a grazing illegal upkick, they touched gloves and continued. Two fifteen as Prindle stood out kicking the leg. And again. And again. Prindle came back down to guard. Two minutes. Wagner said something. Prindle's nose was bloody. Prindle landed three right hammerfists. Another. Wagner went for an armbar with one thirty-five. Prindle rolled out. He wanted a leglock himself now. Wagner stood out and let Prindle up. One fifteen as they touched gloves. Prindle landed an inside kick. Wagner landed an inside kick and kneed the body. One minute. Prindle landed a left hook and a left hand. Wagner landed a left hook and kneed the body and landed a right and a right uppercut. Thirty-five as Wagner kneed the body, right uppercut. He was all over Prindle. Prindle was hurt. Fifteen. Wagner kneed the body twice. Prindle replied to the body and then the face. The first round ended. 10-9 Wagner but close. The second round began. They clinched. Prindle landed a right to the body. Prindle stuffed a trip. Prindle broke kneeing the body. Four thirty. Prindle blocked a high kick. Four fifteen. Wagner landed a leg kick. Prindle landed a good big left hook. Four minutes. Wagner landed a jab and ate a counter left hook and a leg kick as well. Prindle jabbed to the body. Three thirty-five. Prindle landed a left hook and a right to the body. and kneed the face. Wagner landed a right uppercut. Three fifteen. They clinched. Three minutes as Prindle landed a pair of rights to the body and Wagner broke away. Prindle landed a leg kick. Those were hurting. They clinched. The crowd chanted "Eric!" Prindle broke kneeing the body. He landed a big right hook. Prindle landed a leg kick and ate a left hook counter. Prindle replied with one. Two fifteen. Wagner was robbled. Prindle dropped Wagner with a left hook and mounted. Two minutes as Prindle landed three lefts. Prindle was high on the mount, he went to side control. Prindle landed four or five left hammerfists. He isolated an arm for a keylock. One thirty-five. Prindle was working hard for it. Wagner escaped. One fifteen as Prindle still wanted that submission. Wagner turtled up. One minute as Prindle worked for an anaconda choke. He let it go. Wagner fell to his back and rolled for a leglock suddenly. Thirty-five. Prindle worked for his own. Prindle was turning out. Fifteen as Wagner worked a tight heelhook. He was cranking it now. The second round ended. 10-9 Prindle but close. The third round began. Prindle landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Prindle landed an inside kick. Wagner landed a right hand. Four fifteen. The crowd chanted 'Eric.' They clinched. Four minutes. Wagner stuffed a trip. They broke. Wagner landed a big leg kick. Prindle replied with a hard heavy one there. Three thirty-five with another. Wagner landed a right uppercut, partially blocked. Prindle sprawled stuffing a double with three fifteen, Wagner rolled to the bottom in side control. Prindle landed seven or so short right hammerfists. Three minutes. "Knee!" Prindle landed a good right hand. Two thirty-five. Prindle landed a pair of right hammerfists and another. Two fifteen. Another. Two minutes. "Elbows down!" The ref wanted action. Prindle landed a right hand. One thirty-five. Prindle landed a pair of short rights. One fifteen. Prindle was struggling to mount. He had it landing a left and a right. Another left. One minute with three lefts. Prindle was working for a rear-naked choke from... the mount. Wagner was tired but defending easily. He gave the thumbs-up. Prindle let go with thirty-five. Prindle landed a big left to the chin. Prindle landed a pair of rights and a right and a left. Fifteen with a left and a right and another right. Wagner reversed to guard. Wagner was trying to land something but it was over and the third round ended. 10-9 Prindle. 29-28 Prindle UD.